A Simple Kiss
by Kabia-Duelist
Summary: A weird thought of what might happen under unusually circumstances with Akane's cooking. Ranma x Akane Now with Part 2.
1. What will come of cooking?

**A Simple Kiss**

Ok…. Just a simple one-shot try out people. Might continue though………maybe not.

Ranma x Akane

No, I don't own Ranma ½ or its characters, but you can dream right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another one of those day of Akane's cooking that went under way in the Tendo's kitchen where Akane once again tried to work so hard to make a simple meal. It's not that she didn't try hard enough, she just need to pay more attention.

"Arrrr!!!!"

Yep. Akane was getting frustrated once again and not really paying close attention of what she was putting in.

Ranma walked causally in and stared at the situation at hand.

Akane's cooking

She's not paying attention

She's gonna want some one to try it out

Since no one else is around, that probably will…… be me

Slowly trying to make his escape out of the room doom, only to find……

"Oh, there you are Ranma!"

……… that he didn't make it out before Akane took notice of him.

"Here! I made it just for you!" Akane said as she put on a smile.

Those kind of smiles would usually make him uneasy, but his mouth got the better of him.

"Are you kindin' me?! Ya'll kill me with that toxic waste!"

"Baka!"

Akane swung forward and managed to slip and fall on top of him.

"You're such a clumsy tomboy!"

"Why you…!"

Smooch! 

Ranma then got up and ran out, leaving a stunned Akane.

_Oh…… that felt…… WAIT A MINUTE!!!!_

"Ranma!! Come back here and take your medicine like a man!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, not usually would happen, but this has been plaguing my mind for a while so I though I'd give it a try. Tell me what you think!

Opps! I forgot to laugh…………… oh well.


	2. Love in the Dojo

**A Simple Kiss**

After a little thinking, I believe that I'll continue with the idea when ever the opportunity presents it self. For now, enjoy part 2!

Ranma x Akane

No, I don't own Ranma ½ or its characters, but you can dream right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane felt herself breathing really heavily. She wasn't happy. No, make that frustrated. Here she was making a nice meal for Ranma or least tried to. He then insulted her cooking causing her temper to rise and then went off chasing him. She then tripped and fell on top him. After another little insult she was about to let him have it when he kissed her.

Within that moment she nearly felt like she was melting into his arms when he got up to run off. She then quickly recovered to pursue right after him. Though she didn't get very far as he managed to get away.

After she stopped she finally recovered to fully realized what had happened. He kissed her.

"_He ….kissed….me"_

Neither a small peck on the cheek nor a deep flowing kiss of passion, just a quick lip to lip for a few seconds and then ran quickly as possible. Now that he left the area, Akane was a little pissed and want to get him back. Then a wonderful idea came to mind.

Akane quickly made her way to her room to get a few things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma soon found himself in the dojo working out. He was glad he managed to get away when Akane was about to hit him, but he want to hold her a little longer.

"Oh, well…." Ranma sighed as he continued his kata.

Ranma then heard a noise behind him, he turned around and what he saw nearly made him fall over. Akane was in a dress no doubt, but it so close to her skin that it showed off her curves and leaving the rest to the imagination. Ranma took a deep gulp as Akane came strolling over.

"Ranma." Akane said in almost liquid voice.

Akane moved slowly, ever so slowly towards Ranma's quivering body. Ranma kept backing up till he was against the wall of the dojo. Akane pressed both hands on ether side of Ranma as she leaned forward. Soon Akane was face to face with Ranma's.

"Akane…" Was all Ranma got out before Akane pounced and tackled him to the ground.

Akane kept her lips pasted to Ranma's lips as she poured her feelings through the kiss. Akane soon felt the same feeling she felt earlier today.

Ranma was in shock that he almost didn't respond. When he recovered he kissed back in return.

After a few minutes, both pulled back to catch their breath.

"Ranma."

"Akane."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people. It is short, but it's part 2 of the one-shot. I felt I had to at one point to write ether a sequel or a few more parts to this as some people really enjoyed it. Although in my opinion, I find them a little ooc, but that's ok.

Oh, also please review!


End file.
